Leonardo Da Vinci
Description Leonardo is a genius, regarded by historians and scholars as the quintessential "Renaissance Man". He usually spends his days sating his curiosity by investigating anything that catches his eye. A bit of a lone wolf, he appears to be hiding a deep secret... Appearance Leonardo is a fairly tall man, with a slim, yet toned build. His hair ombres from a dark grey to a whitish silver at the tips. His face usually adorns a smirk, and he has golden eyes which are described to be seen as somewhat sad and full of longing. As clothing, he's shown to usually wear burgundy pants held up with an intricate belt, and a white dress shirt with the top unbuttoned a couple buttons, showing part of his chest. Over the shirt, he wears a matching blazer with a leather brown coat with a white outline. Walkthrough Part 1 "Stop joking." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "No, thank you." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I don't want to know." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "...You're a wolf." "You're worse-!" "It's just a metaphor." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Leonardo's Eyes Part 3 "I don't understand." "It's that important?" "...Sure. Decide for me." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story On Beginnings with Fixed Goodbyes Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 4 "Safe was why I agreed." "Now I'm nervous." "What is it?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Burgundy Top with Lace Applique (300 Diamonds) Normal: Burgundy Skirt with Lace Applique (3000 Gold / 150 Diamonds) Part 5 "That's egotical!" "I didn't hear a choice." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "...Repeat that?" Letter: Hard Writing This Way Part 6 "Punch him!" "Spin around. "Hmph!"" "Glare sharp daggers!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 7 "I was complaining." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It was no one." "I was telling on you." Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Delicate Gold Watch Part 8 "I just followed you." "Bravo, Leonardo." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I really helped?" Part 9 "Tell me the truth." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I just want to know." "It's fine." His Side Story On Women with Beautiful Hearts Complete 2 endings to unlock, requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 10 "...Cut it out." "...I'll punch you."' ''(+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points)' "...Don't say 'cute.'" '''Avatar Challenge' Premium: Chocolate Brown Braided Updo (400 Diamonds) Normal: Soft Pearl Blonde Bob (45000 Gold / 200 Diamonds) Part 11 "It won't happen again." "I wasn't too much-?" "Thanks for the rescue." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Enjoying Your Laughter Part 12 "I don't need that." "You're being harsh." "I'm not a child." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Handheld Globe Part 13 "I hold you to that." "Not only will I break it-" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Can I shatter it?" Part 14 "What about me?" "Then what's the point?" "I can't convince you-?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story On the Many Facets of Desire Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 15 "You're just clever." "Why do you say that?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Not many say that." Avatar Challenge Premium: Burgundy Lace Pumps and Clutch (500 Diamonds) Normal: Crimson Lace Sandals and Clutch (6000 Gold / 250 Diamonds) Part 16 "I'm excited." "I'm not nervous." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Better than you." Letter: You Should Know... Part 17 "I don't..." "What are you implying?" "Stop the fancy poetry." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Lumiere, Leonardo's pet cat Part 18 "What do you mean?" "But, that doesn't-" "Will you explain?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story On Crafting and Handling Pain Read 2 Endings to unlock, requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 19 "Why would you say that?" "I won't." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You believe that?" Avatar Challenge Premium: Chocolate and Gold High-Low Gown (600 Diamonds) Normal: Wine Red Lace Top Dress (8500 Gold / 300 Diamonds) Part 20 "I had no such look." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Try harder." "It was nice of you." His Side Story On the Potential of Dreams Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 21 "Shout a warning." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Reach for him." "Fight." Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Celestial Globe Part 22 "You can't mean that." "Be serious." "Do not say-" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: (Found in the trash) Part 23 "Leonardo!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It's dangerous!" "Stay back!" His Side Story On the Emptiness of Immortality Requires 3 "Key to His Heart", available after completing 2 endings. Part 24 "...I'm so glad." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Go ahead and joke." "Everything's right now." Avatar Challenge Premium: Tiered Pink Gown with Bows Set (900 Diamonds) Normal: Pearl Tiara and Silk Halter Gown (22000 Gold / 450 Diamonds) Part 25 "Dust the curtains." "Tie my shoelaces." "Re-think my decision." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 26 Romantic Ending "Just wait and see." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "The dress is the same." "You're teasing." Romantic Ending Bonus: Letter: Changing Plans His Side Story On the Elegant Simplicity of Love Requires 6 "Keys to His Heart" to unlock. Dramatic Ending "You'd do it anyway." "Kiss away!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Be good." Dramatic Ending Bonus: Letter: Read Very Carefully! His Side Story On the Subject of My Beloved Requires 6 "Keys to His Heart" to unlock. All Endings Bonus Route Trivia * He has a bad habit of falling asleep wherever he pleases. Residents of the mansion tend to just step on him. * He believes that turning humans into vampires is a sin as he likes how humans always have a purpose in their short life. He also believes that forcing someone to live forever is like torture. * He doesn’t get along with his family because his family want pureblood children and as he once said ‘not all parents love their children’ possibly implying that his family uses him for the ability to keep a pureblood lineage and he doesn’t agree with that so he broke away from them, but they still bombard Comte with letters. * He cannot give up his cigarillos. * Until MC met his cat, he didn’t have a name! * He is always seen saying the name Comte in quotations (‘Comte’) this could possibly be that he knows his real name and Conte doesn’t want him to let the other residents know his name or it could be him almost teasing or mocking his old friend. Category:Characters